Clovis
Clovis è un semidio Greco figlio di Hypnos, e capo consigliere della cabina di Hypnos. ''Eroi dell'Olimpo L'eroe perduto Annabeth Chase porta Jason Grace da Clovis per vedere se la sua memoria può essere ripristinata. Quando entrano nella cabina, Clovis avverte Jason di non toccare l'acqua che gocciola da un ramo di pioppo, dato che è l'acqua proviene dal Fiume Lete. Un tocco avrebbe causato ancora più perdita di memoria, asciugando completamente la mente. Quando Annabeth spiega la perdita di memoria di Jason, Clovis accetta di aiutarlo. Fa cadere Jason in un sonno profondo per cercare di recuperare la sua memoria. Clovis dice loro che i suoi ricordi potrebbero essere affondati sotto la superficie del suo cervello e che con un buon sonno potrebbe recuperarli. Una volta che Jason si sveglia, Clovis gli dice che la sua memoria non è stata soppressa, ma una dea ha rubato i suoi ricordi. Clovis era presente al falò del campo, anche se dormiva per la maggior parte del tempo. Durante la riunione del consiglio, Butch stava cercando di capire quante matite colorate possono stare nel naso di Clovis mentre dormiva, ma viene rimproverato da Chirone. Il sangue dell'Olimpo Mentre Nico sogna, viene interrotto da Clovis e dalla Cabina di Hypnos perché sognano così tanto. Nico dice a Clovis di informare Thalia Grace che uno dei giganti di Gea lo sta cercando e che vuole distruggere l'Athena Parthenos. Clovis mostra a Nico l'incontro di guerra che hanno avuto i consiglieri della cabina. , suo padre]] Personalità Clovis ha sonno tutto il tempo, o è addormentato. Tuttavia, è molto ben informato sugli dei, sapendo che le loro forme sono liquide, molto simili ai sogni, e hanno una grande intuizione per gli dei stessi. Inoltre, l'alito di Clovis puzza di latte tiepido. Stava armeggiando per la cioccolata calda quando Nico lo incontrò in sogno, cosa che suggerisce che gli piace la cioccolata calda. Aspetto Clovis viene descritto come un cucciolo di mucca. Ha i capelli biondi e una testa cuneiforme e un viso gentile e bovino. Ha tratti e collo massicci. Il suo corpo è tozzo ma ha le braccia piccole e affusolate, come se non avesse sollevato altro che un cuscino. Nico lo descriveva come un ragazzo panciuto con capelli biondi ribelli. Drew lo descrive anche come "piuttosto ripugnante". Abilità *'Ipnochinesi''': Come figlio di Hypnos, può controllare il sonno e i sogni. **Ha la capacità di progettare astralmente nei suoi sogni e in una forma diversa come gli dei. **Può vedere i ricordi delle persone, anche se ha fallito con Jason, dal momento che la sua memoria è stata presa da un dio. **Lui e la sua cabina fanno addormentare la gente. **Ciascuno dei suoi fratelli, incluso lui, irradia individualmente un potere che fa sì che le persone si addormentino, come quando sbadigliò e Jason e Annabeth lo imitarono. **He can do nearly anything involving sleep as his father is the god of sleep. **Riesce a vedere gli dei nei suoi sogni, che cambiano sempre forma. *A volte ha un sonno estremamente pesante, al punto da non fare nemmeno un sussulto quando Jason colpisce un fulmine vicino a lui. Curiosità *Le sue narici sono in grado di contenere venti matite colorate. *Clovis è il primo semidio in entrambe le serie che chiarisce la differenza tra gli aspetti greci e romani degli olimpici. *Ha incontrato Michael Jackson nei suoi sogni e ha cantato un duetto con lui. Categoria:Personaggi Categoria:Campeggiatori di Campo Mezzosangue Categoria:Uomini Categoria:Personaggi di L'eroe perduto Categoria:Figli di Hypnos Categoria:Mortali Categoria:Personaggi di Il sangue dell'Olimpo Categoria:Consiglieri delle Cabine Categoria:Semidei Categoria:Semidei (Greci)